Blood, Sweat and Cupcakes
by ShadowmoonXBlackfire
Summary: The Arthur and the other second players have declared war on the Nations, and have vowed to kill them all, with no mercy; but some, have no interest in the blood, but only interest in the people. Which will win? Second or First universe? Gore or Romance? and who will survive? M for Character death, and smut in later chapters.
1. Killer Cupcakes

"Oh come on love, no need to run~ you're going to fall asleep anyway" I purred with a huge grin on my face, seeing the terrified lass struggle on the floor.  
"Come on now, time to _sleep! _" Snarling the last word, I thrust my knife at her, sitting her straight in her throat. The girl let out a strangled gurgle, green eyes filled with fear and acceptance. Soon her laboured breathes stopped all together.  
"That's it, love" I grinned before lashing out again, my silver blade impaling through her creamy white skin. The blood splattered against my face and into my bright blonde hair, driving my blue and pink eyes wild.  
"You know she's dead right?" A bored voice grumbled behind me, making me turn around to see the brown haired demon of mine~  
"Hello love, of course I know she's dead silly! I just like to make them look pretty~ Red is such a nice colour after all" I smirked, winking playfully at the bored American. He rolled his eyes at me, but came towards my bloody figure at the same time.  
"Flirting with me again, are we cupcake?" Alfred purred, wrapping his arms around my blood damp waist. I felt the nails from his bat dig into my back, breaking the freckled skin underneath. Grinning at the feeling of my own blood start to trickle down my back, I put my arms around his neck, pressing the blade roughly to his skin.  
"Of course not batty" I purred, leaning forward to press my freckled nose to his. Though, with a snort, he pushed me away from him so I landed on top of the mangled corpse.  
"Good, because if you were, I'd rip your pretty little throat out" Alfred grinned, turning toe to leave me along.  
"As I'd have to gorge your little red eyes out!" I called out to him with a giggle, licking my lips to get the blood of them. Hmm… She tasted quite nice!  
_Germany sees his friend, Italy! _  
My head perked up as I heard the familiar names, and the familiar voice.  
Ludwig and Feliciano were here? That's odd… I got to my feet and started heading towards the voice.  
_PAAASSTTAAAA! _  
Now that was unlike Feliciano. That violent feather head hated pasta…  
Once I saw the source of the sound, I saw quite a disturbing factor about it.  
There was Feliciano on the screen but… it wasn't him at the same time.  
"What is this" I whispered, hesitantly going towards the monitor. I watched closely, seeing the flashing names of the countries go by.  
My eyes widened as a certain figure came onto the screen, and I quickly tapped the pause button to let my eyes scan the person.  
_England…_  
I was England?  
I had to be, that man on the screen looked like me in ways. He certainly seemed grumpy though, and he had no colour to his daft clothes.  
_'There are others like us?'_  
Of course there was, I remember now… When I was a little lad I had been there…

~ Flashback ~  
_"You'll never amount to anything if you never learn to make people fear you" My father growled to me as a little boy withered underneath his feet, big red eyes scared and begging for freedom. I coked my head at the child, confused at my father.  
"Why do I have to kill him daddy?" I piped up, my green eyes wide with concern. He looked like a nice boy, he had nice hair…  
"Because you little brat, I won't let some boring child like you spit on my family name. Now think of a creative way to kill him in half an hour or you're out of this family!" and with that, my father threw me and the other kid into the shed.  
The little boy had his hands and legs tied up, his mouth gagged and his eyes watering with tears. I looked over to the shelf, and saw the various knives that were lined up along the shelves. Scratching my black hair, I grabbed a small, army knife and made my way towards the child with bright, blood red eyes and copper hair. Muffled words shrieked behind his green gag, his body withering in fear.  
"Quiet now poppet, I'm not going to hurt you. You're Alfred aren't you?" I murmured to him as I cut through the rope and untied the knot from around his mouth.  
Before I could pull away from him, the boy tackled me onto the floor, his red eyes only inches away from mine.  
"W…Why did you save me? Are you going to kill me? I'll kill you-  
"You don't have a weapon…" I murmured, cocking my head to the side again. Alfred growled at me and shot his fist forwards, but I had rolled away from him. I kept my knife in front of me, glaring at him harshly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you, Alfie!" I cried out, relaxing when his posture calmed itself from a defensive position.  
"… Thank you, Arthur…" Alfred whispered after a while, walking towards me calmly "How can I repay you?"  
I blinked in shock at his words, surprised that I owed him. Well, my father always taught me to make a deal…  
"One, when we're older, promise not to kill me?" I smiled and giggled, watching him nod with a small smile on his face "and second, can you help me think of a creative way to make my father happy?"  
"Cupcakes"  
"What?" I laughed loudly, looking at the weird lad. He looked dead serious though.  
"Well… My mother did it. She used to put poison in cupcakes and offer it to people. It always worked really, it was quite good. She made herself look really happy and bright though. Neon blue eyes, white hair, always grinning-  
"Oi! Arthur, are you done yet?!" My father's voice made us both jump with fright, a small whimper nuzzling past my lips as small tears made their way down my face.  
"Come on!" Alfred suddenly growled to me, grabbing my hand between his tanned one, pulling me along the back of the garage where there was a back entrance. We both ran through it, hearing my father's furious roar behind us.  
"Keep moving, keep moving!" Alfred growled to me, and I listened to him.  
There was really nothing else for me to do._

~ ~ ~  
"I don't want to go into the closet!" I wailed as the copper haired boy tried to shove me in an ancient, oak printed closest.  
"Get in if you want to survive you idiot!" Alfred growled, and with one final push, he sent me flying through the wardrobe.  
Though, I didn't hit the back of the wooden box, but instead, I landed on some grass.  
Was I in fucking Narnia?!  
"Hello there!"  
I looked up between my eyelashes and saw a little girl with blonde brown hair, and dark hazel eyes. I blinked up at her, smiling gently.  
She was really, really pretty.  
"Hi there poppet…" I smiled gently, scrambling up to my feet "You wouldn't mind telling me where I am?"  
The pretty girl blinked at me, tilting her head "You're in England, duh!"

England, huh?  
"Alright… You wouldn't happen to know where a bakery might be at, would you." My grin grew wider as I remembered Alfred's words, my eyes growing heavy at the thought.  
"Sure, I'll show you! I'm Sadie by the way!" She smiled, holding her hand out to me. I took it eagerly, entwining my fingers with hers.  
"I'm Arthur Kirkland" I smiled back at her, kissing her on the cheek. She flushed red and stammered slightly, only making me smirk grow wider.  
"O-Oh, come on" She giggled, and bolted forwards with me following her.

~ ~ ~  
After I bought the cupcakes, we went back to her house. I asked to be excused for a moment, asking where her bathroom was. She pointed me in the right direction, and I swooped quickly into the cooled room.  
My smile grew wider as I stalked over to the cupboard, swinging it wide open. I searched through the cabinet until I pulled out the poison, feeling my grin grow wider and more insane like. I grabbed the blue frosted treat and stabbed the vile through, watching the poison run lazily down into the slowly growing purple muffin.  
Oh daddy would be so proud of me…  
I shoved the knife further into my pocket and walked back into the kitchen, where Sadie was swinging her legs happily.  
"Here love, I just had to… add a little secret ingredient of mine" I purred, placing the muffin in front of her. She snatched it up in her hands and started taking small bites. Bit by bit, her bites started grow slower, and my grin started to expand.  
"Artie… This… tastes weird…" She whimpered, using one hand to clutch her stomach "my tummy hurts…"  
"That means its working, love" I purred, jumping from my chair and walking towards her. She started crying as I went towards her, her body going limp and slumping against the table as she proceeded to throw her guts up on the table.  
"A-ARTHUR, H-HELP ME!" She screamed for me. I just smiled. I took the knife from my pocket and swiftly ended her screams, a thick, red line of blood spilling from her neck as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
"Dear, dear… I quite like this idea" I giggled, taking my knife from her throat and shooting forwards, stabbing her in the heart. As the blood spurted from her wounds onto my skin, some of the poisoned blood splattered into my eyes.  
"Dammit!" I hissed angrily as I shook my head, feeling the acid burn into my eyes. I looked into the mirror on the wall of the kitchen, noticing my green eyes had now gone neon blue with pink streaks flecked in.  
My snarky grin spread from ear to ear, seeing my eyes shine with the acid they had absorbed.  
Daddy would be proud~

"I was such a cute little thing" I giggled to myself as I patted my cheek, getting some blood on my fingers at the same time "and oh my, hasn't Alfred grown! At least he has kept his promise, and I got to kill daddy with it~!"  
"Who are you talking to, cupcakes?"  
I turned around and saw my devil walk towards me, his frown plastered firmly on his face.

"Oh, just remembering something poppet… and that something is going to be quite fun~"  
I remembered Sadie's world.  
"Oh yeah, what would that be then?" Alfred mumbled, slipping besides me as he stared at the laptop screen "Hey, is that… you?"  
"Seems so, love" I sighed, patting his shoulder "There's one for you also Alfie. Do you remember that wardrobe you took me to?"  
Alfred looked at me for a moment, his eyes turning into red, hot slits.  
"Of course I do, Arthur. Why?"

I grinned widely again, feeling my cheek muscles stretch so that I was smiling like the Cheshire cat.  
"We're going to go 'visit' them" I snickered evilly, feeling my eyes glow with bloodlust "We'll bring everyone else…"  
"And what are we going to do there?" Alfred's voice contained a purr, and I felt his arms wrap deathly tight around my waist.  
"Have a cupcake or two I suppose~"


	2. Let the Game begin!

Wow, such nice feedback o3ob thanks guys! Oh, as well, this story has a few more chapters already up! Have a look on my DeviantArt, under ShadowmoonXBlackfire!

~ England ~

I tapped my fingers against the table, the sensation of being bored eating me alive. I glanced over to America, and blushed when I caught him looking with me, a smirk on his lips even though his face was covered in hamburger crumbs.  
"Git" I whispered under my breath, holding back a small smirk. Everything was going as normal, Italy clinging onto Germany, Germany yelling at Prussia, Prussia acting like a pervert to Canada, Canada trying to convince everyone he wasn't America, America stuffing his face with burgers and then there were the other countries who lingered by themselves.  
I saw something quite red flash in the corner of my eyes, and turned around to look at the opened doorway, seeing light auburn hair whish past the door frame, followed by a bouncing curl.  
Italy…?  
No… Italy was over there, and Romano was beside me…  
"Romano?" I murmured, turning to the other Italian brother that I hardly ever conversed with. I think he was still mad at me for locking him up a while ago, along with his brother…  
"What do you want, eyebrows?" Romano snarled, turning around to glare at me. I was about to throw a retort at him, but Spain smacked the back of his head.  
"What was that for you damned tomato bastard?!" Romano yelled, his teeth grinding together angrily. I rolled my eyes and knew now that I had no chance. Hoping out of my seat, I walked over to the _nicer_ brother, Italy.  
"Hey, Italy" I called out as I was nearly over to him, watching his head spin to look at me, a smile spreading on his already bubbly face.  
"Ciao England! What's the matter?" He asked happily, letting go of Germany.  
"Well, I was just curious; do you have another brother besides Romano?" I asked curiously thinking of the curl and similar colour hair. Italy blinked at me in confusion, tilting his head to the side.  
"Ve~ I don't think so Mr. England! ROMAAAA!" Italy yelled across the table, causing Romano to turn his head around again, his boot in Spain's crotch from recently kicking him.  
"What do you want, idiot?!" Romano snapped, eyeing my warily. Italy ignored Romano's insult and asked the same question to him.  
"Of course not, you idiot! Otherwise we'd fucking know, wouldn't we?" Romano snapped, turning back to the Spaniard who was clutching his vital regions.  
"Then…" I murmured to myself, my thick eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
"England, would you take a seat? We're about to resume the meeting" Germany growled under his breath, an obvious sign that he was close to losing his temper. I nodded quickly and walked back to my seat beside the cranky Italian and let my mind wander as the meeting carried on.

As the minutes drifted by, the same flash of red caught my eyes. My head jerking upwards, I finally saw the full image of the flicker I had seen before. It… looked like… Italy?  
Except the figure I saw had dark auburn hair and hot pink eyes, a smile stretched on its face. Except… this was more of a menacing smile than anything. He had the same uniform as Italy, but it was a murky brown with a small hat on his head, accessorised with a dark purple plume of feathery type of material.  
"Who in sodding hell are you?!" I yelled as I jumped up, glaring daggers the Italy imposter. That Italy looked at me dangerously, its lip twitching upwards.  
"I should be asking the same for you!" It snarled back, everyone's eyes now on the stranger.  
"Honestly Feliciano, can you never keep to the plan?" A bubbly, brighter voice sang from the other side of the wall, now alerting us that there was more than one.  
"But… that's… Ve, that's me!" Italy laughed from the table, looking at his clone in amazement. 'Feliciano' looked straight at the person who called out, his face clearly showing his disgust towards him.  
"You're my first person? How disgusting! You're too happy and… innocent" The other sneered, putting his hands to his pockets.  
"Put your weapon down Feli, we're not here to fight. Now move over, I'll introduce us to our… others" The bubbly voice murmured again, glazed with a hint of threat. Feliciano growled but slinked back into the shadows, and a new person emerging.  
"Look at his eyes…" Canada whispered beside me, only just remembering that he was on the other side of me. The Canadian was right though, but that wasn't what I was worried about.  
He was…_me?!_

*2p! England P.O.V*  
_{that stupid Feliciano, spoiling our plan!}_ I growled inside my head, but kept that wide smirk on my face.  
"If you're not here to fight, why are you here dude?!" A child like, idiotic voice yelled, even though this person was actually only two metres away from me. I looked over to the source of sound, noticing with amazement that this was… Alfred?  
"You're nothing like my Alfred!" I snorted, my grin faltering at I glared at the opposite of my one true love.  
"What do you mean your Alfred?" The American snorted loudly, shoving another burger into his mouth. My nose wrinkled at the disgusting manor, my eyebrows arching at his childish behaviour.  
"Look lad, Kids should be seen…_not_ heard" I grinned, seeing the anger flare up in the American's eyes.  
"You little bastard!" America yelled at me, his fists balling up as he charged towards me. All I did was grin my usual snarky smile, and waited for my prince to save me~  
Just before the raised fist could come in contact with my face, a rust nail whistled past the side of my head and lodged itself into the Americans hands, causing the young lad to cry out in agony.  
"Touch him and I'll kill you myself" Alfred snarled beside me, suddenly popping up on the right side of my body, crouching slightly in front of me.  
"Thank you, love~" I purred, running my fingers through the dark brown hair he was gifted. Everyone gasped at the sight of this Alfred, all their eyes turning to look at the one who was now cradling his hand.  
"You're not me!" The American defended loudly "I'm a hero, so you have to be a hero as well!"  
Alfred snorted and stood up straight, smacking my hand away from his head. I stuck my tongue out at him, but all he did was smack me at the back of the head quiet roughly.  
"You're horrible" I grumbled, pushing him back with the others "If you're going to be mean poppet, go play with your brother!"  
With that said, I turned back to everyone.  
"Now… you're all named by countries I presume? Yes, I remember… I suppose I'm England, aren't I?" I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand.  
"You bloody well are not, you damned git!"  
I gasped loudly and looked over to the side, seeing the _real_ England (After all, I was Arthur!). He had messy dark blonde hair with dark green eyes as well, and… oh no, he had a _scowl_!  
"If you weren't me, I'd wash your mouth out with soap, England!" I pouted "Such horrible language! But then again, I suppose you are my first person… Now, I'll explain what we are. Now, everyone come out and I'll introduce you!"  
With hushed murmurs and some gasps coming from our first persons, our little gang came wondering out.  
Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Lovino, Feliks, Toris, Matthew, Alfred, Elizabeta, Roderich and Gilbert all come along, lining up behind me.  
"Now, if I'm correct, we are all your second persons!" I smiled widely, waving towards the people behind me "We are you, but we are you complete opposites. Lovino darling, would you come here please?"  
"That bastard is me! What the fuck is wrong with his hair-  
"How dare you!" Lovino gasped as the blonde walked beside me, his eyes widening with shock "I would have you know the best hairdressers in my town did this! It's better than… whatever your drab style is!" With a flick of his wrist, he continued to ignore his first person.  
"Anyhow" I growled, glaring at both Lovino and Romano "Lovino, is Romano's complete opposite. Lovino, our little darling, is basically our fashion queen~" I purred to him, watching the bubbly blonde giggle and blush.  
"He doesn't swear, he hates to get blood on his clothes, and he's just a darling" I cooed, loving the reactions I was getting from him.  
"That's fucking retarded!" Romano yelled from his side of the table "That bastard-  
"Watch your mouth!" Lovino growled, clenching his fists up.  
"It's alright poppet, just ignore him. You can go back to Antonio now" I smiled, watching the blonde huff and go back to the glaring Spanish man, his dark purple eyes shooting daggers towards me. He was probably plotting how to kill me for playing with his little Lovino.  
"But" I smiled, looking straight at England happily "There is one thing that we all have in common"  
"Now, what would that be?" Germany snarled from the head of the table, his knees bent as if he were preparing to spring.  
"We like to play games, and we all like to _kill_" I grinned, rocking back and forth on my heels "we've come here to play a game with you. Are you up to it? It's either do or die really" I sighed unhappily, tapping to the commando knife in my pocket.  
The German blinked and looked at everyone at the table, and they nodded hesitantly.  
"We'll play… your game" Germany sighed, sitting down in his chair again.  
"Good!" I gasped, clapping my hands together in delight "Now, let me say the instructions! Every single one of you has a second person, even those little micro nations! They will all be here, and we're going to play a little game I like to call: Hide, seek and Kill. You all have to run from here, and hide. We're going to seek you out, and then, kill you!" I giggled, swaying slightly on the spot.  
"What is we fight back, right here, right now?" America growled, glaring straight at Alfred.  
"Well, you'll still die. We have a bomb about to explode in a minute or two underneath the building, so you might want to run" I smirked.  
"WHAT?!" Germany roared from the head of the table. My playful grin melted into a now evil and blood thirsty smile, my eyes glowing like coals on a fire.  
"Ready, set-  
All the nations started running already, and of course Italy and that Romano were in the lead.  
"You were supposed to wait for my signal!" I wailed, stomping my foot in anger. The second persons behind me growled in agreement, but the room was already deserted.  
"Oh well" I sighed, rubbing my temples "Remember my orders. We stay in a group, and then we hunt them down"  
"Sure, let's crush them!" Toris grinned, jumping up and down beside Feliks.  
"Gather the other ones!" I yelled, Elizabeta, Roderich and Feliciano running towards the portal that we came through. I turned back to the doors that they ran through, a grin spreading across my face slowly.  
"Let the game begin then!"


	3. Hide, Seek and Attack

-2p! America –  
I rolled my red eyes at his cheesy line, crossing my arms against my chest while he giggled to himself. He was rather cute at times… when he wasn't constantly trying to rip my guts out with his commando knife.  
"Alright, they'll be back any minute with the other dears! Anyway, Alfie, come here darling! I need to talk to you, sugar-  
"Stop with the shitty nicknames" I snorted, scuffling over to the insane, cupcake loving murderer. A frown curved against his pale lips, and I swear his blue eyes went a shade darker.  
"What did I say about swearing, you naughty boy?" He growled, his fingers snaking up until his pointed fingernails dug into the back of my neck.  
Hissing in quite pain, I forced a smile and reached my hand back to pry away those freckled fingers away from the torn skin.  
"Now, now, calm down. What do you want, cupcakes?" I hissed, pinning his hands to his sides. He tried to look angry and dangerous at me, but all I could do was smirk, seeing that he was much shorter than me.  
"That's better. Now, we're going to organise teams for us to stay in. Make sure that none of them try to stab me in the back while I'm talking, please love?" Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples before looking upwards at me.  
_'Oh fuck… not that dog look'_  
The Englishman's sparkling blue eyes were shining with new light, filled with plead and adoration. Why could I never refuse that look…?  
"Fine, fine; just hurry It up" I sighed, slapping my palm across my forehead. I peeked through my fingers to see a huge grin light up on his freckle dusted face.  
"Thank you, love!" Arthur laughed happily, leaning up on his toes and kissing the corner of my lips. My heart slammed to a stop, and before he could respond I shoved him forwards, my face gone deep red.  
"Righto, everyone! Listen up! We're all going to be put in groups, and we will _stick with our groups!_" Arthur hissed the last words, making sure everyone heard him. Huh, I suppose he could look intimidating on some level…  
"What if I want to go solo?" Antonio grumbled from the crowd, earning a displeased whine from the blonde Italian beside him.  
"Easy peas! You die, because you'll have no one to help you!" The idiot giggled, smirking down at Antonio who just proceeded to grumble.  
I could feel tendrils of jealousy crawling in my blood by the way that Arthur smiled at Antonio like that, so I couldn't help the feral snarl that growled in my chest, or the way my eyes turned to icy slits, aimed straight at the Spaniard.  
"What's with the sour look, Alfie? Can you hear someone?" Artie suddenly snapped me out of my vicious daydream of ripping Antonio shred by shred, and I met his confused blue eyes.  
_'Good on ya, you idiot!'_ I hissed to myself, looking around frantically for something to draw the attention away from myself.  
Like a heaven-sent, I saw a light, purple glow illuminate from under the doorway, and I quickly pointed towards it.  
"The rest of them are here" I grumbled, using my other hand to run my fingers through my copper hair.  
That was close…  
"Perfect!" Arthur exclaimed, clapping his hands in delight while the others walked through the door. Oh great, they brought Peter with them… That kid was a brat. "Now, the following people get over here! I want Antonio, Bella, Jett, Ivan, Tino, Lili and Feliks all up here! Sort out your groups, you are the leaders. Actually, wait… Alfred, Feli and Ludwig, you're with me. Come on, we're leaving in a moment, we need to sniff them down" Arthur giggled, reaching over to take my hand. I was about to pull away, my lip twitching to snarl at him, but his puppy dog eyes caught mine again and all I could do was sigh in defeat.  
Once the groups had been organised, I called over Feliciano and Ludwig who slugged over, glaring at each other sourly.  
"Who bit your ass off?" I grumbled to Feliciano, who shot me an angry glare. Ludwig just grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, looking away from me.  
"He's just being whinny-  
"Shut up, asshole!" Feli snapped angrily, shoving the German away and storming over to Arthur who looked innocently unaware of his mood swing.  
"Male PMS or something?" I snickered, earning a sharp growl from the curly haired male. Wow, such a sense of humour these days…  
"He's just pissy because I said I would rather go to Antonio's group. He took it the wrong way of course, and now he's pissed off" Ludwig growled, stomping towards the rest of the group that had wandered away slightly.  
"Alright, we're all here? Good. Now, one rule to this is that you stick close to me. We're going for a group tactic here, and I don't want someone taking off on us. Remember to stick to your own first person, otherwise you will die. With that said, have we all got our weapons?" Arthur looked at us all expectantly, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips.  
"Ready to go" I half grinned, waving my blood-crusted bat beside me leg while Feliciano and Ludwig just nodded in agreement.  
Arthur looked disappointedly at the other two, his bright blonde eyebrow shooting upwards in a puzzled stare.  
"So? What are you two using as your weapon? Alfred has his bat, and I have my knife, what about you two?" His voice was laced with authority, telling us that he wasn't going to take a simple shrug for an answer.  
"I have my knives as well, you know that" Feliciano ended up snapping, his pink eyes flaring up with irritation at being pressed on.  
"I just have my hands I suppose" Ludwig mumbled "I can just snap their necks-  
"That won't _do_, Ludwig" Arthur smiled, but his eyes showed something else behind that smile; anger of course, and growing irritation "You have to have a weapon!"  
"I can just use brute force, that will be _fine!_" Ludwig growled, and I noticed how his eyes were growing cold. Growing cautious of this argument, I had my legs tensed in case I had to pounce on the idiot.  
"Ludwig. If you were the leader, this would be fine. Though, when _I'm_ in charge, you listen to _me!_ I am just worried about a giant idiot like you-  
"You bastard! Only I can say that to him!" Feliciano screetched out of nowhere, hurdling himself straight at Arthur. Even Ludwig seemed surprised at the sudden outburst, but I had no time to focus on him because I sprang forwards and knocked Feliciano off course before he could slam into the stunned English man.  
"Don't touch him!" I roared angrily, landing a heavy blow in the gut, knocking him a few metres away until he slammed into a wall.  
"Stay away from my Feliciano!" Ludwig had quickly joined the tussle, grabbing a fist full of my hair and yanking me away from the ground into the air.  
My scalp felt like it was on fire as I was swung into the air, and out of instinct, I swung my bat around and knocked the enraged man with my rusty nailed bat, the crooked set nails embedded deep into the white and scarred flesh.  
"Stop fighting this instant!" Arthur screamed, but he wasn't heard over the crunch in my side when Ludwig slammed his fist into my side, clearly breaking one of my ribs.  
"Fucking retard!" I screamed, pushing him over scratched my fingers over his eyes.  
"Stop it. NOW!"  
The fight ended when the new voice bellowed over our spits, growls and multiple swear words. Surprisingly it wasn't Arthur who had stopped this fight; it was actually my brother, Matthew.  
"You guys are both being stupid. Getting into a fight before the war has even started? Have you gone insane? Both of you get up, you're acting like five year olds" Matthew growled, grabbing my arm and yanking me upwards. Smirking to myself playfully, I let myself topple over into my brother's arms, wiggling my eyebrows at him suggestively.  
"What the hell are you doing, Alfred?" Mattie sighed, pushing me away from his embrace. I stick my bottom lip out pitifully, trying to score some sympathy.  
"That hurt, bro. Broken rib, remember?" I grumbled the end of my sentence, noting that he didn't care in the slightest.  
"You boys are impossible" Arthur sighed, pulling Ludwig up while he was there "Mattie is right, there's no time for mucking around. So come on, we've got work to do"

~ ~ ~ 1p!America~~~

All eyes were trained on Germany and I, waiting to see if another fight was going to break out. It was so weird… It seemed all of a sudden I was pissed off at Germany, and Germany was pissed off at me. Even Feliciano got mad at England, and I had no clue why!  
A few seconds later, I felt something cool and wet pressing against my cheek. I turned and saw England, scowling slightly at me with a wet tissue in his hands.  
"What's the matter?" I blinked in confusion, not sure why he was dabbing a wet piece of tissue at me.  
"Two things, git. One, it's crucial that you don't fight with anyone now, love. We're already in a lot of danger, we can't risk anyone being sick. We've already split up; most of the other nations have gone off. We only have Germany, Italy, Prussia, Canada and Japan. We have to keep everyone healthy so we can look out for each other" England said softly, his hand falling from my cheek and onto his lap. Smiling very softly, I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulling him close to me, nuzzling into his hair.  
"I know, it was stupid really. I think though it was my second person, I wouldn't be surprised. Don't worry, Iggy, we're going to be safe, I'll make sure _you're_ safe" I murmured gently, hugging him closer to my chest to comfort England, seeing as now he was shivering.  
"You can't, America. If you kill anyone besides your counterpart, you'll die as well. I c-can't do this, I… A-America, I'm sc-scared-  
"Shh, It's alright, come on, calm down" I murmured gently, wiping away the tears that started rolling down my lovers pale face. I started to rock us back and forth softly, resting my chin on top of his head and looking over the pale sunset sinking into the sky.  
"Germany, do you think Romano is alright?" I heard Italy whimper a little while away from us, and I could hear the fear lacing his usually happy voice.  
"…Ja, I am sure he is fine. Spain is with him, he will look after your brother…" Germany responded back softly, along with Japans quiet reassurance added in as well.  
I felt alien with those three here, and I felt oddly uncomfortable. Sure, we were buddies, but they were the axis. They held loyalty towards each other, and they could turn on us at any moment… In our sleep, while we were on look out, I can't trust-  
"America, are you alright?" England's hoarse voice yanked me out from my daydream. Great, now I was thinking like my counterpart…  
"I'm fine, don't worry" I reassured him with a grin, kissing him on the side of his head. All I heard was a soft 'git…' before he started dabbing at my face again.  
"Why are you doing that?" I grunted, lacing my fingers around his wrist to stop him. His bushy eyebrows furrowed together when he pulled his wrist away from my fingers.  
"There's blood…"  
What?  
I blinked quickly and snaked my fingers up along my temple, feeling something sticky and warm against my fingers.  
How weird…  
My fingers moved higher until I found the source of the blood, noticing it came from my scalp. A few strands of hair came out while my fingers brushed over the delicate area, reacting as if someone had actually pulled my hair or something…  
"America, England, can we speak to you or a moment?" Germany huffed, looking at me wearily with his piecing blue eyes.  
"Sure, dude!" I grinned happily, wiping the blood from my fingers onto my jacket and letting England out of my lap before walking over to the huddled group.  
"Look, I know it's probably awkward with us being here, but we really need to stick together… no matter how annoying it may be" Germany grumbled, shooting a glare at me. I returned it just as coldly, but Japan's voice broke the electricity between our visions.  
"As Germany was going to say, we're going to have to stick together, and work together. Also, I think it would be easier if we knew our counterparts names. Mine would be called Kiku, Germany's would be Ludwig and Italy's would be Feliciano. What about you two's?"  
Japan made a valid point there; It would be easier if we all knew our counter parts names, that way we wouldn't get confused…  
"Mine's name is Alfred, and England's is Arthur. One thing I've noticed is that, you will want to stay away from Arthur. Alfred seems to be… very protective of him…" I mumbled, blurting out some information I had been pondering over.  
"That is true… I suppose really, the ones we must be the weariest of are the weakest among us. Such as Sealand, Latvia, Belgium, Lovino and Italy. As for the second persons, the strongest among us will be the weakest, like Belarus, Russia, Turkey and Switzerland… Still, you shouldn't trust any of them, because they could still be the death of us" Japan agreed, mapping out more ideas for us to be careful of.  
For the rest of the afternoon we chatted back and forth about people we should stay away from, and the people we could take capture and so on; though the moon's appearance took us away from our conversation, along with a loud yawn from Italy.  
"We should sleep now" Germany grumbled, earning a weary nod from Italy and England. I agreed to take the first wash and everyone settled down in the darkness, lying down against the creaky floorboards.  
Yep, that's where we were. In an abandoned old house, like runaways. I didn't like this, we were countries, and we shouldn't have to sleep in rat infested buildings that could collapse any moment!  
I looked down at England who was resting beside me, snuggling up against my crossed legs in his sleep.  
A small smile ghosted over my lips and I reached down to brush my fingers though his hair, watching the blonde strands falls lazily against my skin.  
He really was the only reason that I was staying here…  
Sighing, I got up and looked out the windows, starring at the stars. I proceeded to keep watch for another hour, and I was about to wake up Japan, but something stopped me.  
A voice…  
"For heaven's sake, Alfred, stop moving! They'll hear us!" The recognisable voice of Arthur whispered through the tall grass, accompanied by a giggle and a rustle of the weeds.  
"Shit" I breathed, turning around to wake up Germany, but what I saw stopped my dead.  
The… Arthur lied.  
Alfred was already here, right in front of me, holding a bat full of nails straight at my throat. There was a sparkling desire in his red eyes, causing me to growl gently in my throat.  
"Listen up, _hero_, if you want to live, along with your little boyfriend, I would keep your mouth shut" Alfred grinned, and before I could scream for someone help, there was applied pressure to a spot on my neck.  
Then my vision blurred, then everything turned dark, the last thing I heard as a scream.  
England's scream.


	4. Our First Goodbye

"G-Get away from my brother!" I cried out when I saw America drop to the floor, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. My voice was loud this time, and it caught this 'Alfred's' attention. I had listened in on the group's conversation before with Prussia, since he decided to stay with me because, of course, they forgot about me again.  
Alfred's head snapped up and he glared me angrily, but surprisingly his gaze softened on me. Turning my eyes into slits, I slowly leaned down and picked up the hockey stick that was on the ground.  
"Heh, so you're Canada… My little half bro" Alfred smirked and I noticed how his tooth was knocked out on the right side of his face.  
"I'm not your anything!" I growled, baring my teeth angrily at him. Alfred just snorted at me, and started walking forward, his boot pressing against my brother's skull.

"GET OFF HIM, HOSER!" I ended up screaming, lunging forwards and aimed my hockey stick at him. The devil smirked and dodged out of my way, his arm reaching out to grab my wrist. Seeing what he was about to do, I threw my boot out and landed it straight into his gut, throwing him away from America and I.  
With a heavy _'THUD!'_, Alfred slammed against the wall and hit his head, red eyes growing misty in confusion. Charging at him again, I flipped my make-use weapon over to where the wood had been broken, jagged and dangerous. Thrusting it at him, I went to impale the wood into his heart, before I felt something cold as ice against my neck.  
_"Back off, love. Hurt a hair on his head and I'll kill you on the spot~"_  
I recognised this sing song voice as Arthurs, and that voice erupted anger inside my chest. Rounding on him, I felt a small slice curve into the base of my neck. Scarlet droplets ran down the side of my throat, but I ignored the warm liquid.  
"You won't kill me. If you kill me, you die to. So does your precious Matthew, the boy you raised. I'm sure Alfred would hate you for life if you killed his brother… and wouldn't it be a shame… Alfred being depressed over your leaving as well…" I purred icily, using my gift of manipulation on him. Already I could see the doubt flickering in his neon blue and pink orbs, and then replaced with burning anger.

"Grab him" Arthur snarled, his eyes not meeting mine, but the side of my head.  
Shit!  
I had forgotten about Alfred!  
Before I could dart away, my wrists were being held together, and my hockey stick clattered to the ground noisily. I was going to call for help, but I noticed how everyone else was much, much busier than me.  
Prussia and Germany were fighting off their counterparts, Ludwig and Gilbert, while Japan, Italy and England were fighting Feliciano and Ludwig.  
But there was one more standing there, eyes boarding into mine. Eyes filled with… nothing. No emotion was showing in the dark purple orbs.  
Did he know I could read people's eyes? Maybe…

"Oh maple…" I whimpered, my body starting to shake when Alfred spun me around, and then slammed me into the wall. My cheek throbbed and ached when it met the old wood, splinters impaling themselves into my creamy skin.  
That wasn't what was bothering me the most though… Alfred was much close to me, close enough that I could feel his chest against my back and his foul breath against my ear.  
"Heh, you're quite cute actually… Shame that you're going to die, it would have been nice to, get to know you~" He purred his last words, making me gulp and groan. Looks like Alfred was a pervert, unlike America…  
"Get your filthy body of his, Alfred, before I tear you off" A husky, scratched voice joined the conversation, and I felt Alfred's breath stop.  
"… Sure, I'm going to tend to my idiot of a counterpart" Alfred grumbled, letting go of my wrists and pulling away. A small trickle of hope ran down my spine, but when I felt icy cold hands replaced straight away, all I could do was let a sob out from my chest and my shoulders slump.  
"I-I lose, d-don't I…?" I whimpered, my whole body now shuddering. When I had seen Matthew, I knew he was dangerous… _Very_dangerous.

"… No, you don't… I want to talk, that's all…" Matthew murmured, his voice losing that threatening glaze to his. His hands softening around my wrists, he turned me around again so that I was facing him. Putting his arms on either side of me, he backed me up against the wall, making sure I couldn't escape again.  
"Look, Canada. I know people ignore you… they used to ignore me also. You have to get their attention by force, if that means killing someone or not. I'm not letting you kill me, and I'm not going to kill you. I don't care what you think, what I think is that this war is stupid, and Arthur is doing it for his own amusement" He growled darkly, glowing eyes shotting from side to side, making sure that no one was coming.  
"I-I think so as well… we d-didn't-

"Stop the stuttering. It's ridiculous, and it makes you look weak. For god's sake, you're talking to _yourself_ here" The other me snorted, rolling his eyes. For some reason, those words seemed helpful towards me…  
He wanted me to be forwards, I could be forwards.  
My eyebrows furrowing down, I snapped out and grabbed a handful of his hair in my hands, pulling him down. Matthew hissed and glared at me, but approval lingered in his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll get your attention then" I growled, lowering down to his level "You will get your skinny ass out of here, along with your friends. I'll accept the truce, but I'll still be cautious of you, Matthew. I'm not afraid to kill you, and I will if I have to" I leaned back up again, and let go of the honey blonde hair. He instantly straightened back up, a grin on his face.  
"That's a good boy" He smirked, leaning forward and brushing his fingers against my cheek. With a growl, I slapped his hand away, but that only made his smile larger.  
"Feisty. I like that. Now, I'll listen to you… I'll get them out of here. Watch out little Canada, there's another group here, not just Arthurs. Would you like me to get rid of them?" Matthew purred, something flashing in those eyes of his. Suspicion rising in my throat, I took a wary step back.

"Of course I want them gone. Why wouldn't I?" I snorted, arching a slim eyebrow. A small chuckle purred from the taller male's throat, instantly making me regret my choice of words.  
"I'll need something in return, little maple leaf. Maybe if you… persuaded me?" he breathed against my hair, one of his arms slowly snaking around my waist.  
I don't know if it was possible, but I swear I felt the entire colour drain from my face, and my cheeks burst into flames of red.  
"I-I can't do that!" I hissed angrily, pressing my palms against his chest and trying to push him back "Prussia is my boyfriend, and I don't cheat, hoser!"  
Matthew was silent for a moment, before grabbing my wrist and swerving me quickly around the battle.

"Let go of me, I need to help them!" I yowled, struggling harder in his grip. His hand didn't tighten, but it didn't loosen either. Once the cool breeze hit my face when the door opened, then I started to panic. What if he was taking me away so I couldn't help?  
"Now, where were we?" Matthew smirked, pinning me to the wall again, his face leaning closer to mine. My nose wrinkled slightly at him, but… I had a decision to make.  
If I kissed him, I would be saving my group. It would be quick, and I could push him back before it was even a second. If I didn't… I could lose my brother, and everyone else…  
"You know I hate you, right?" I growled, looking up into his eyes. He seemed amused by my answer, but he got the meaning behind it.  
"Love you too" Matthew snickered quickly. I was about to ask what the fuck he meant, but I was silenced when rough and warm lips were against mine.  
Alright… I had to admit, this was rather… nice.  
Remembering what my plan was, I pressed my hands harder against his chest and heaved, but he didn't move.

"I'm not done yet, little maple leaf" He cooed, breaking lip contact for just a moment to let me breathe, and then plunged back down against my slightly bruised lips.  
Though this time… he pulled my _curl_  
A heavy shudder ran down my spine and my lower parts when he started rubbing the sensitive hair, and my lips parted when I couldn't hold in the moan any longer.  
Taking this to advantage, I felt Matthews tongue plunge deep into my mouth, stealing the dominance in the fierce kiss. My moan hummed against our lips, and I leaned upwards to wrap my arms around his neck, but I didn't try and push him away.  
Before I could really start to get myself into it, he pulled his lips away, a triumphed look on his face when I started panting, leaning against him for support.

D… Did I just make out with myself?

"Heh always thought you'd be a good kisser. Anyway, a promise is a promise, I'll go grab them" Matthew purred, kissing the tip of my nose and shooting off inside.  
Something was caught inside my throat, and I had to swallow. T… That… d-did I just…  
"Oh my god" I whimpered, dragging down against the wall and holding my head between my hands. Guilt was the first thing that landed on me, and the tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry, Prussia…" I whispered silently, hugging my knees tightly to my chest. I listened in as blurred yells were heard from inside, and soon Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig and Feliciano burst out from the door, melting back into the long grass again.  
Matthew followed after them, but he stopped against the border between the run down house, and the grass.  
"There's a health kit underneath the floorboards in the far right corner… take care of yourself, maple leaf…" Matthew murmured, and for the first time in the night, I saw some emotion flash in his eyes.  
Pity  
Then he took off after his friends, leaving me in the dust.  
Health kit…? What would we need that for… and why would he pity me? Unless someone…

Oh god.

Scrambling to my feet, and rushed around the corner and straight through the door, and looked inside. Prussia was leaning against the door, clutching his chest while everyone crowded around him, yelling at each other to find something.  
"What happened to him?!" I cried, running forwards and collapsing onto my knees beside him. His red eyes were filled with pain, so I ran my fingers through his silvery locks like how I used to. He looked up at me, and smiled briefly. I leant down and kissed his forehead, curving myself around his side to stay as close as possible to him.  
"He was stabbed in the chest. Now where the hell can we find bandages?!" England screamed, crouching down beside a slowly recovering America.  
"… There's a first aid kit in the far right corner over there, don't argue, just trust me!" I growled, jabbing a finger in the direction where Matthew had shown me.  
Italy and Germany ran over there and started tearing the floorboards loose, but I just concentrated on Prussia.

"Ugh, what… an unawesome way… to die" He groaned, leaning his head lean against the wall. My lavender and blue eyes widened at his words, and furious tears started spilling down my cheeks.  
"N-No! You're not going to die, Prussia! You can't c-come on, I… I need you, I'm sorry…" I cried out, sobs started to weld up in my throat. The albino only just smiled at me, looking away quickly to cough and splutter, blood started to drip down the side of his mouth.  
"Calm down, Birdie… It's going to be alright… you're my strong chick, don't cry" Prussia laughed softly, leaned his face upwards to nuzzle the side of my cheek.

More tears dripped from the corners of my eyes, and I started to splutter and whine. Leaning down so he didn't have to stretch, I pressed my lips against his firmly, ignoring the salty tang of blood.  
I was such an idiot…  
"I… I love you, birdie…" Prussia whispered softly when our lips parted. His fingers brushed my cheek and I quickly leant into it, kissing the tips of his fingers "Stay… safe"  
He started coughing again, and he clutched his chest even harder.

"N-NO!" I screamed, chocking on my own sob, the tears growing thicker and faster as I quickly pressed my face into his neck, holding onto him tightly "Don't leave me, Prussia! I… I love you too, please, please don't leave me by myself…"  
"You know… I'll be there… birdie" He smiled and rested his chin on my head, and then I heard a soft sigh of relief.  
His chest wasn't moving anymore. I stayed silent, and I listened to the final beat of his head, before silence.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" I started sobbing loudly, wrapping my arms around his waist and nuzzling deeper into his skin, trying to seek out any warmth.  
"B…Bruder…" Germany whispered from in front of us, dropping onto his knees, and for the first time I saw tears start running down his cut and scraped face. He reached forward and placed a hand over where Prussia's heart used to beat, and a deep sob echoed in the man's chest. Just watching him, I had to sniffle and wipe away more tears. This was my fault…

"Ve… Germany, come with me, come on, please?" Italy murmured, tugging on Germany's sleeve. I almost expected him to lash out and start yelling, but he was silent as he got from the ground, cast his brother one more agonised look and walked away with Italy.  
"Canada… I'm so sorry…" Japan whispered to me, his hand leaning outwards to touch my shoulder. I flinched away from the contact, and Japan instantly retracted his hand.  
"… Who did it…?" I whispered, still shaking violently. I wasn't letting this go, I was going to hunt this person down and kill him. Wait… hang on… how could someone kill him? I didn't see Prussia's counterpart anywhere!

Did that mean…  
Arthur lied.  
That asshole LIED!

You could kill anyone, it didn't matter who. Everyone was against everyone…  
If we knew that, this wouldn't have happened. I would have had Prussia's back, but no. Arthur killed him, and so did someone else.  
"Who –did –it" I repeated firmly, my eyes shooting towards Japans dark brown ones. He seemed shocked by my sudden tone, but he answered me anyway.

"Matthew killed Prussia"  
My eyes closed gently, and I hugged myself tighter to Prussia.  
He lied to me. I trusted Matthew, I thought I could…  
I knew it.  
You can't trust anyone these days.

~ ~ ~ ~  
((Matthew P.O.V))

"Jesus Mattie, you're slow as shit, hurry up!" Alfred grumbled, trudging beside me "What's up dude? You look like someone stole your hockey stick or something"  
"Keep your fat ass out of my business!" I snarled back at him, baring my teeth and started walking faster. Alfred just growled and lunged, tackling me forwards.  
"You asshole, I'm just trying to be a brother! No needs to go all bitchy ass on me like Lovino!" Alfred growled, flicking me on the forehead. Heat building up in my chest, I grabbed his shoulders and threw him off me, then lunged forwards, my boot making contact with his chest. With a heavy gasp, his eyes popped open and he swung at me with his first, hitting me straight into the jaw.  
"Boys! Stop that now!" Arthur growled, grabbing the scruff of my shirt and yanking me away, wiping the blood off my jaw "You as well, Alfred! I thought you two were tighter than two peas in a pod!"

"Yeah, well when he refuses to let me act like a brother, then I don't give two flying fucks about him!" Alfred snapped back at Arthur, his gaze like fire.  
"Can't you just stay out of my business for once? You always want to know, it gets on my nerves sometimes!" I shot back at him, taking a step forwards. Antonio grabbed my hair and pulled me back again, shooting me a venomous look.  
Yeah, my group tagged along with this one, but only because Lovino was whining for his brother.

"Both of you shut it! I don't want to hear-!  
Arthur had been cut off when a heartbroken wail erupted into the sky. My head snapped up when I recognised that voice, and fear fluttered inside my chest.  
"That was Canada" I murmured, fighting the urge to run after him.  
"So? What does it matter?" Alfred snorted, arching his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged, looking away. What did it matter? It meant everything to me…  
"Whatever, I'll talk to you both later. Alfred, come with me, Feliciano, make sure Matthew doesn't have another tantrum" Arthur sneered, taking Alfred's hand and pulling him forward.

"Over protective pest" I growled, glaring straight at Arthurs back. Feliciano nodded beside me, his eyes still stuck firm on England.  
"He's to fucking bossy. I would run, but I'm not stupid. Unlike you" Feliciano murmured, his eyes meeting mine.  
"What do you mean by that?" I growled, my fingers curling into fists. I still had anger burning in my veins; I could take him down if I wanted to now.  
"Falling in love with your counterpart is dangerous, Matthew" Feliciano sighed, patting my shoulder roughly "You killed his lover as well. You've just dug your hole even deeper-  
"I know what I've done, Feliciano. I know what I'm doing, just trust me" I growled back, and he didn't say anything after that.  
After another thirty minutes of wandering, I saw Alfred and Ludwig yawning widely, and only just then did I realise that it was night.

"Hey, Arthur, you do realise its night, right? We do need sleep" I huffed, rubbing my weary eyes.  
"I know that, Matthew dear. I'm taking us back to the building-  
"By the time we reach there, it'll be dawn!" I snapped, my teeth grinding together. Arthur stopped in his tracks, turning his head to look at me with dark eyes.  
"Listen, boy. I'm the leader of this group, and you WILL listen to me. I don't care if it'll take several more hours"

"You're just making this difficult, Arthur! What's the point in going back? Just so we can walk the whole trail again in the morning, to find an empty house?!" I yelled, my anger starting to flare up again. Though, Arthur seemed to be shrinking back slightly "They're not idiots! They won't stay the night! Get it through your self-absorbed head that not everyone will agree with you! Just because you bat those eyelashes at Alfred and get him to do your dirty work, doesn't make you the fucking LEADER!" I ended up screeching, my eyes going wild with anger. By this time, Alfred was trying to soothe the sobbing Englishmen, but I had no pity for him.

"Do what you want, I'm leaving" I growled, storming off with Antonio, Lovino and Gilbert behind me. Gilbert was beaming with pride, so I ended up whacking him on the back of the head.  
"Stop being so happy idiot, this war is useless. It's like your… half-brother is dead or something" I grumbled, glaring down into the glowing red eyes of the short Prussian.  
"Stop dampening my mood, moose ass. Anyway, did you do it? Did you get the microchip into Canada?" Prussia grumbled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  
A small smirk lingered on my face, but it was hardly noticeable. I felt bad for it, but it was needed.

"Yeah… I got it. He doesn't have a clue" I murmured, digging my hands in my pockets. I could almost feel the curiosity bounce off him, but I chose to ignore it. He didn't have to know how I did it.  
That was my little secret, something I would keep to myself.  
We kept walking until we found a suitable place to stay. Just an average campervan, and it was broken down on the outside, but it seemed pretty firm on the inside.

"I'll take first watch" Antonio murmured, looking me in the eye stiffly. He didn't look tired, so I just nodded sharply and walked inside the camper. Gilbert followed in behind me, we said our quick goodnights, and hurried off to find somewhere to sleep. I knew Lovino would stay with Antonio, and there was nothing I could do to bring him back, so I slept on the couch. Those two usually shared a bed, so they could have the other one.  
I couldn't get his scream out of my head… I felt terrible. I shouldn't have killed Prussia, now they know that they can kill whoever they want…  
"'Night" I murmured, rolling onto my side. Gilbert murmured something in response, but I was too tired to hear him, and I sunk into the black pit of sleep.

~ ~ ~  
"Matthew! Get your ass out here, now!" Gilberts whinny voice screetched from outside, and I launched upwards, my eyes snapping open. Lovino and Antonio just grumbled and waved him off, but I was already out that door, holding tightly onto my hockey stick, rusty blades sticking out of the bloodied wood.

"You… you –fucking –monster" The intruder growled. Looking upwards, my eyes still blurry, I made out the figures.  
One had a thicker structure, and bright blue eyes, filled with anger. Another was slimmer with a sharp curl, and then there was also a much… shorter figure. Though, I was more concentrated on the one standing straight in front of me.  
Dark, purple eyes of fire, a long curl sticking from his head, and wavy blonde hair.  
Canada…  
"I-I'm sorry Canada, but I had-

"SHUT UP!" The small man yelled at me, his hand shooting out so that a long, curved blade was pressed against my throat "You… You made me betray Prussia, you turned me into something I'm not, and you lied to me. You killed my best friend, and my lover… Now, It's time for _you_ to die" Canada hissed, his eyes snaking upwards to look straight into mine.  
Oh fucking hell…  
I had just made my counterpart, become _me_


	5. The Truth is Told

Italy P.O.V

I watched in awe while Canada advanced towards the very conflicted Matthew. His dark purple eyes were swimming with uncertainty, but I could see the anger slowly start to make his pupils shrink. Germany was no different beside me; his eyes were bright with blue flames of anger, his lip wrinkling upwards in anger. I was used to him being angry, but I wasn't used to this type of anger…

Were Japan, America and England alright? They offered to stay behind, but I knew that the only reason they said it so that they would be able to bury Prussia without Canada growling at them. It was obvious that the Canadian had snapped, and that was what I was worried about.  
"Italy, get back" Germany snarled, his large hand pressing to my chest and shoving me back slightly, but I was confused to why I had to move.

"…Germany, why do I have to move?" I murmured back to him, my smaller and more slender hand brushing against his. The blonde didn't answer, but stared behind the angry Canadians that were currently yelling at each other. Behind them, were two other people?  
One had the same blonde hair as the German beside me, with bright purple eyes with the pupil of a tigers; while the smaller one beside him had the nastiest scowl I had ever seen.  
Though… he looked like me. Was this my counterpart? He looked family, to familiar…

"Great, we've got that overly happy, whinny asshole along" Feliciano growled, his lip wrinkling into a snarl "I should just kill him…"  
"You won't _touch_ him!" Germany growled beside me again, while the other one, Ludwig just snorted and raised his lip slightly to bare his pointed teeth.  
"Oh yeah, you think so asshole? I'm sure this little twit beside me could kick your ass two seconds flat" The other spat at him venomously, while the other Italian beside him slapped his arm quite roughly.

"I am not a twit, you asshole!" Feliciano snarled, his pink eyes flaring angrily. All Ludwig did was smirk, looking straight into Germany's eyes. I stood behind Germany, scared and terrified when Feliciano's piercing eyes met mine acidly. He didn't like me, I could tell that from the twitch of his left eye and the slight wrinkle in his lips from where he was growling under his breath.

"What a pathetic excuse for a counterpart-  
"FELICIANO, MOVE, YOU FUCKHEAD!" Matthew suddenly roared as he was thrown to the side, an angry and bloodthirsty Canada still trying to strike at him with the rusty blades embedded in his hockey stick. Germany shoved me back and used this distraction to his advantage, launching forwards and grabbing Ludwig by the throat.

"Germany!" I yelped, feeling very open and unprotected now, open for attack from my counterpart who seemed eager to get me out of this game of cat and dog.  
"You're little German isn't here to save you now, dog meat" Feliciano grinned and snickered, advancing towards me like a tiger would hunt its prey.  
"P-Please don't hurt me! I'll tell you anything- Argh!" My attempts to remain safe were cut off by a gurgle when my counterpart shot out towards me and slammed his hand around my throat tightly.

"Shut up! This is why everyone thinks of you as an idiot, because you can't fight! You're a big ass pussy that can't even tie his own fucking shoelaces! You should have been more like your brother. He says he feels overshadowed by you, but you should be the real shadow. Looks won't win in this case; it's out of pure strength and wit!" Feliciano spat and threw me to the ground, ignoring the tears that were streaming down my paper white cheeks.

"B-But I don't want to fight, ve! It's sad, and its-  
"A common occurrence in life!" He interrupted me with a bark, dropping into a crouch to lean over me "You're not going to survive with this attitude. I'm not going to kill you today, I'm going to fucking teach you to grow some balls. Now, get off your ass and fight me!"  
Swallowing the spit that was sticking to the roof of my mouth, I scrambled back up onto my feet and looked him straight in the eyes. Pink orbs were glowing with vicious hatred, and it was all directed straight at me. If he hated me so much, why was he helping me?

"Hit me" Feliciano commanded, not moving a muscle to try and hide him. Tears pricked at the back of my eyes, but I pulled my arm back and went to slap him hard across the face, but he simply just caught my wrist.  
"Try harder!" he barked and pushed me down to the ground again. With a muffled yelp, I slammed onto my back and hissed out in pain, launching straight back to my feet again. This time I curled my first and tried to slam him in the gut, but of course he blocked me again.

"You're pathetic! Waste of breath, you can't even hit me. I'm going to help Lutz, so stay down, _mutt_" Feliciano demanded and marched off towards where Lutz had Germany in a tight choke hold. Germany was instantly released when he shoved his foot back and slammed it into Lutz groin, sending the man down in agony.  
"Feliciano, please, don't!" I cried out to my counterpart when I saw the bloodlust sparkling in his pink orbs, the gleam turning the blood in my veins to ice.  
"Fuck you, Italy, I'll do whatever I want" He snickered before pouncing on Germany and grabbing a handful of his thin blonde hair and spun him around to face the right way.

"Don't hurt him, Feli! Fight me, not-  
"Call me that pet name again, and I will kill you. Now, watch and learn, weakling" Feliciano growled before he snapped his fist forward and smashed it into Germany's nose, a muffled howl erupting from his split lips as blood poured down his face.

"Germany!" I cried out, tears now freely pouring down my bruised cheeks at the sight of my best friend getting so broken.  
Before he could try and hit my counterpart back, Feliciano was already holding him by the shoulder, pulling him down to slam his knee roughly into his chest to knock the breath out him before kicking his face to bring him to the ground.  
"GERMANY!" I finally screamed out in horror when he started coughing and hacking up blood and even a tooth, his blue eyes glazed over. From the corner of my eyes I saw Lutz get off the ground and head towards Germany, a switchblade held tightly in his free hands.

Something at that moment snapped inside of me, like a fire had exploded inside my chest at the sight of Lutz getting ready to kill him. Now I felt it.  
I felt the fighter inside of me.  
"You'll get him over my dead body!" I snarled and jumped back onto my feet, running with no hesitation straight towards the blonde German with hate filled, purple eyes.

"What the fuck?" He muttered just before I slammed my fist into the side of his face, feeling slightly excited when I hear the crack of his jaw popping.  
"You little shit!" Feliciano bellowed behind me, but I ignored him as I spun Lutz around by the hair and slammed my fist in the middle of his spine, making his back arch while a feral roar of agony burst from the giant in front of me.

"Get off my boyfriend, you dickhead!" I heard Feliciano's raspy voice snarl behind me as he wrapped his arm around my neck and strangled me in a tight choke hold. I scratched at his arm as best as I could while my eyes popped open wide, my windpipe being crushed by my counterpart's strong arms.

"You're dead now, you little ass! Say hi to Holy Rome, will you? He'll remember me..." Feliciano snickered in my ear. The mentions of my beloved's name made my eyes grow wide, darting upwards to look at him with panic and confusion.  
What did he mean?!

~ ~ ~  
*2p! Italy*

I almost smiled at the child's confusion, and also the grief that was sparkling in his wide eyes. Oh yes, Holy Rome would remember me.

"Remember that war the little shit went into...? I met him there. It was the exact same thing, the counterparts battling each other. They sent me to their camp, looking like the innocent child I used to be. They looked after me, they thought I was a poor babe whose mother was killed in the war. No, I met Holy Rome... and you know what I did that night we fell asleep?" I purred into the choking mans ear, watching with joy as his pupils shrunk to needle points.

"I killed him" I laughed bitterly as his muscles tightened underneath me. He was silent... I was expecting something from him, seeing that I killed his little boyfriend "Hey, don't you have anything to say to me?"  
Silence.  
"That's just- FUCK!" I yelped at the same time Italy buried his fingernails into my arms and tore down angrily, my skin tearing under his fingers. My automatic response of course was to let go and cradle my arm, forgetting at the moment I had an angry Italian on my hands.

"YOU KILLED HIM! MURDERER!" Italy shrieked angrily at me while tackling me onto the dusty ground. I went to say something, but I was met with a fist to the mouth. Agony soared throughout my body when I felt some of my teeth pop lose from their holds and blood pool into my mouth. I turned to the side and spat the warm liquid out of my mouth, but quickly looked up to meet my counterparts challenging glare.

"Go on, kill me. Can you do it? I'm open, come on, if you really are a man, end me" I spat at his face, seeing the pure anger and hatred turning to doubt in his eyes. I smirked, knowing he wouldn't be able to do it.  
"You're a monster... I'm not going to turn into you" Italy mumbled, going to get up off of me.  
"I know I'm a monster" I snickered, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him back down again so his forehead was pushed against mine "and I love ever fucking second of it"  
And with that, I pulled my legs in and gave a massive kick into his gut. With a startled cry, he was thrown away from me. With a heavy thump, he slammed against the caravan wall and slid to the ground.

Looking to the side of me, I saw Lutz strolling towards me with a grown set on his face.  
"Come on, get up" He mumbled, grabbing my small hand in his and hauling me back up onto my feet steadily "I was watching you fight. It was good, I guess"  
"Thanks, I guess" I snickered, nudging his shoulder with my head. He sighed and patted my dirty hair, before our attention was snatched off by another loud voice, with a French accent.

"Oh no!" The blonde gasped when his eyes trailed onto the fighting Canadians that were at the moment holding onto each other in a tussle that Canada was obviously winning.  
"What are you doing Matthew, kill him!" I yelled at the larger man, ignoring the growl from the France across the field.

"For fucks sake, I'll do it!" Lutz snapped beside me, charging towards the wrestling men. Matthew and France both yelled at the same time, but the German ignored them and grabbed the snapped Canadian by the scruff of his neck. I saw France run straight for them, determination sparkling in his eyes.  
"Time to die, runt" Lutz spat in his face, pulling his arm back, ready to thrust the silvery blade into the younger ones heart.  
"NOT MY SON!" France roared at the same time, running even faster towards them.  
"MATTIEU!"

...

...

"PAPA!"  
Canada's wail bounced off the trees and rang in our ear, along with the thud of the French man's body.  
A switchblade buried deep inside the centre of his chest.


End file.
